Question: Expand and combine like terms. $(8w^4+w^3)^2=$
Solution: We can expand this expression using the "perfect square" pattern (where $P$ and $Q$ can be any monomial): $(P+Q)^2=P^2+2PQ+Q^2$ $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\left(8w^4+w^3\right)^2 \\\\ &=\left(8w^4\right)^2+2\left(8w^4\right)\left(w^3\right)+\left(w^3\right)^2 \\\\ &=64w^8+16w^7+w^6 \end{aligned}$